1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a lead tab assembly and a battery module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless Internet or communication technology, the supply of portable computers that may be operated by using a battery instead of a power supply unit (PSU) has been rapidly increasing. In general, since portable computers are small in size and easy to carry, they have excellent portability and are thus widely used for business use or individual use. Portable computers may have an embedded-type battery pack to be used in various places without having to use a power supply unit. Also, the embedded-type battery pack may include a rechargeable unit cell.